


Fusionfall: United We Stand

by President_BrockObama



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_BrockObama/pseuds/President_BrockObama
Summary: A dark presence looms over the Cartoon Network universe. In a battle for the survival of the planet, worlds literally collide as the characters of Cartoon Network must come together for one ultimate battle.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the MMO Cartoon Network Universe: Fusionfall, the Cartoon Network Universe is threatened by an alien race ready to destroy the world. In this love letter to Cartoon Network, the entire universe is explored as worlds literally collide and many characters are brought together in this tale. None of the properties or characters mentioned in this story belong to me.

As the sun began to set, fifteen year old Kyle Taylor felt the chill from the fall air on his face immediately after opening his front door. Once he zipped up his maroon sweatshirt and popped his headphones in his ears, he turned around, still standing in the open door frame. 

“I should be home by eleven thirtyish mom” he called to his mother in the living room. 

“Alright sweetheart, have fun and stay safe!” He heard his mom call from inside the house as he began to make his leave, neither of them knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other. 

The leaves were beginning to turn color with the arrival of the fall season. Kyle mounted his skateboard and began to make his way down the darkening street, listening to what he believed to be Puffy AmiYumi off his MP3 player as he braced the wind and the approaching darkness that enveloped Genius Grove. After turning the corner of the neighborhood, he finally reached his destination. The two story townhouse had unusual pink walls and an overly large, brick chimney on one side, with a small garage on the other. He spent a few seconds waiting on the doorstep after ringing the doorbell, an awkward feeling in his chest as he prepared to face the unknown horrors behind the door. 

Finally, the front door opened, and a tall man with an extended belly on his otherwise lanky body, blonde hair and thick glasses stepped outside wearing a black tuxedo and a mismatched, plaid golfers cap on his head.

“Oh thank goodness, you’re finally here” the ridiculously dressed man said. “HONEY! THE BABYSITTER’S HERE LET’S GO!” he then screamed into the house. Before the person he screamed to could even answer him, he had already pushed past Kyle and made his way to the car parked outside the garage. A woman then exited the house and joined him on the doorstep. She had a head full of red hair, and was wearing what appeared bright pink gown.

“Oh good evening Kyle, and thank you so much for watching Dexter and Dee Dee tonight. They’ve been so excited to see you-” she began to say before she was interrupted by her husband honking the horn to their car impatiently.

“COME ON HONEY! THE UNITED GOLFER’S ASSOCIATION DINNER STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES! LET’S GO!” Dexter and Dee Dee’s father screamed from the car, obnoxiously honking the horn again. 

Dexter and Dee Dee’s mother sighed, “I’d better not keep him waiting. I left some money on the kitchen counter for pizza, no sugar past eight, and bedtime is at ten”. Once again she was interrupted by her husband honking at her. “ALRIGHT ALREADY I’M COMING!” she shouted at her impatient spouse as she made her way to the car. 

With the parents gone, Kyle entered the home to begin his evening of babysitting, he had babysat the two children a few times over the summer and was honestly excited because he knew what secrets lurked inside. Once he stepped inside, he was greeted to the sight of a 70s inspired living room with a pale yellow wall and a royal purple shag rug littered the floor. Sitting on the couch in the living room was a blonde haired girl wearing a pink tutu and matching pink ballet shoes.

“Hi Kyle!” the girl welcomed him with an excitement that was almost creepy

“Hey there Dee,” he addressed her as he made himself at home, noticing what she was watching what appeared to be reruns of Total Drama Island. “You actually watch that crud?” he then jokingly asked.

“Yeah! It’s dramatic” she then told him with an enthusiastic, and innocent smile. 

Kyle just smiled at her as she went back to watching her program. “Where’s your brother?” 

“He’s upstairs in his room, said something about needing you to complete one of his “experiments” and how “I am not allowed in his lab-ora-tory” she explained to him performing an imitation of her younger brother’s accent.

Kyle immediately felt an excitement in his chest at the mention of being part of her younger brother’s experiments. The last time he had babysat the two, Dexter had asked him to participate in an experiment which ended with a rocket ship race around the entire planet, so understandably he was quite excited for whatever Dexter had in store for him. “Alright, I guess I’ll order us some pizza after he’s done with me. And pick a good movie this time Dee, I can’t stand having to watch “Rainbow Monkeys in Space Seven” every time I babysit ya” he told her while climbing the stairs to Dexter’s room. 

The front door to Dexter’s room was decorated with a series of warning signs in different languages and colors, making the room it protected seem more dangerous than it really was. After nervously knocking on the door, a short, pudgy faced boy with a bushel of red hair and thick glasses opened it. He wore a white lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves. 

“Ah, good evening Kyle. Come in, come in,” the boy welcomed him with a Russian accent “I trust that my idiot sister didn’t bother you too much” 

“Oh no, she wasn-” 

“Yes, yes, very nice” Dexter interrupted him, then with a slight chuckle, he said “come, come, we have no time to waste” giggling to himself like he had just made a pun while leading him to the back of the room towards the large bookshelf. With a pull of one of the books, the bookcase parted to reveal the hidden laboratory. The lab itself appeared to be much larger than the room it was hidden inside, with tiled floors and high ceilings, in the furthest corner of the lab was a large cage with a test monkey sleeping soundly inside. 

“How does all this not appear on your parent’s electric bill?” Kyle joked

“Welcome Dexter” a feminine voice announced from an unseen intercom system on the ceiling.

“Huh, that’s new” 

“Yes, Kyle meet the Computress, the artificial intelligence of my lab-ora-tory. Computress, meet Kyle Taylor” 

“Welcome Kyle Taylor. I am Computress, state of the art, artificial inteligence and voice of Dexter’s Laboratory” 

“Uh, hi Computress. So Dex, what do you need me for? Weapon testing? Cure for the common cold?” 

“Both are excellent ideas, but no. If you would please follow me, and do be sure to completely close up the entrance, the invention that I require you to test is of extreme delicacy and we absolutely cannot afford my stupid sister to interfere” 

“Sure” Kyle told him. Dexter turned his back towards him and began to lead him deeper into the lab. Kyle on the other hand, began to pull the bookcase until he thought it was closed, little did he know, he had only closed the door, it hadn’t locked behind him. 

“Today my friend, you are going to be the first non scientist to travel through time!” Dexter explained with excitement. At the end of the room, Dexter presented what he thought at first was a grandfather clock, but upon closer inspection, it actually had a glass door in it’s center to close a chamber inside the body of the clock, a series of wires and cables ran from a control pad to the ceiling and other power sources on the wall. 

“Sweet” was all he could think to say “you’ve seriously outdone yourself Dex” 

“Your compliment is appreciated, now shall we begin?” 

 

Downstairs, Dee Dee was sitting impatiently on the living room sofa still waiting for Kyle and her brother to be finished playing so they could get dinner. “DEXTER! ARE YOU DONE WITH KYLE YET!? I’M HUNGRY!” she screamed upstairs with no response “DEXTER COME ON!” she again whined, this time she got up and began to make her way up the staircase to Dexter’s room. 

 

Kyle had stepped inside the supposed time machine and Dexter closed the glass door behind him, taking his place at the controls. “You know what you’re doing right?” he asked the boy genius nervously, as he had seen enough science fiction movies to know that this was the part where something went horribly wrong. “I mean, this thing isn’t going to like, turn me inside out or something right?”

Dexter laughed, “no, do not be ridiculous. The machine has been tested tried and true to work on organic and inorganic matter with absolutely no harmful effects on the body, I know because I have not only successfully tested it on Monkey, but myself as well.”

“Really? Because I saw this movie once where they had to send a guy from the future to stop a robot or something like that, and he had to go completely naked because only living things could travel through time” 

Dexter looked at his test subject with an annoyed, almost offended scowl “you are seriously going to believe that some stupid movie from the 1980s is scientifically accurate?” Kyle just stared at him, too embarrassed to answer. His look of satisfaction from being proved right faded after getting back to work. “I am going to just send you three minutes into the future, in later trials we can go further, but for now three minutes sounds plenty. I just have to finish inputting the correct calibrations, otherwise you could wind up anywhere or anytime with no way back. Let’s see, the latitude is 30 degrees…” he stated as he began to work the proper coordinates for Kyle’s location three minutes from then, but the mix of Dexter’s speaking out loud and the collection of hums and whistles being emitted by the various gadgets and computers resulted in neither of them noticing Dee Dee entering the lab through the accidentally unlocked door. 

“Dexter come on I’m-” his older sister began to say before noticing the mesmerizing sparks being shot from the machine, which the dimwitted girl mistook for fireworks “oooooooooooo, pretty lights” 

Because Dexter’s back was towards the door, he hadn’t noticed the unwanted guest, and despite The Computress setting off an intruder alarm and Monkey screeching to get his owner’s attention the obnoxiously loud humming and sparks being emitted from the machine drowned out the alarms to Dexter. “Alright, I’ve integrated the correct coordinates for your location.” he raised his voice to explain “once I input the final calculations of the timeframe into the dashboard, you my friend, will go down in history as-” 

“What does this button do?” 

Those five words set a feeling of pure doom in Dexter’s soul. Spinning around at the speed of light, he finally saw his sister’s appearance at the worst possible time. “Dee Dee no!!!!!!!” he screamed at his older sibling in a desperate attempt to get her to stop what she was about to do. But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

With an ignorant, blissful smile on her face, Dee Dee stuck her index finger directly down on the biggest red button she could find on the controls. Kyle saw a bright red light began to flash from the chamber, and it began to fill with smoke as the flash from the lights grew brighter and brighter. 

Dexter tried his best to kill the machine, fidgeting with the controls and slamming his fists on the console. Seeing that his attempts were all for naught and he couldn’t turn it off, he then ran to the chamber and tried to open it with his bare hands, but to no avail.

The smoke on the inside of the chamber finally caught up to Kyle and he began to gag and cough. His skin felt very hot while the red, flashing light turned from red to white and started to fill the entire space, partially blinding the teen. The last thing Kyle saw before the light completely blinded him, was Dexter pounding on the door and screaming his name with a look of what he could only describe as pure fear.

“NO!!!!!” Dexter screamed before the machine burst into a ball of light. The two siblings had to shield their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. After a few seconds, the light dimmed to reveal an empty chamber

“Where did Kyle go Dexter?” Dee Dee asked her younger brother, who looked absolutely horrified.

“What have you done woman?” he quietly asked, turning around to address his sister, his look turning from horror to rage. “Does your pathetic little brain not understand what you’ve just done? What you have made me do? Not that you would understand what I am talking about, but I had not completed the calibrations to the time machine! Kyle could return in the next three minutes or the next three decades! YOU HAVE ESSENTIALLY CAUSED ME TO KILL HIM!” 

“Dexter I-” 

“GET OUT OF MY LAB-ORA-TORY!” he screamed at her

Dee Dee just looked at her brother as if she were a puppy scolded by it’s owner and sulked out of the lab, her shoes making her signature squishing noise with each step, leaving the boy genius alone with his thoughts. 

“What have I done?” he asked, placing his hands to his head, trying to come to terms with the guilt he felt. 

\---

Friday evening rush hour was normally a nightmare for the commuters, but the citizens of the City of Townsville always had bigger problems on their hands compared to other cities. A thunderous crash came from downtown, a result from the giant robot being knocked into a building, reducing it to a pile of rubble. 

“Curses!” the robot’s simian pilot exclaimed at his opponents as he moved the machine back to it’s feet.

In any normal city, seeing three flying, young girls attack a fifty foot tall robot controlled by a megalomaniacal chimpanzee would be an unbelievable sight to see. But this was Townsville, and the people of Townsville had become accustomed to attacks by unconventional supervillians. Thankfully the citizens of Townsville had the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, as their protectors. 

“Uh, I’m bored” the tomboyish, green clad Powerpuff Girl Buttercup whined “he’s pulled this whole giant robot bit twice this week already” 

Blossom turned to her, “I know it’s tedious Buttercup, but he’s still a supervillain, and it’s our duty to stop him whether he’s controlling a giant robot or he’s buck naked and armed with a shovel!” she proclaimed 

“What?” Buttercup asked looking both annoyed and confused look on her face

“Just beat him up!” the leader of the sisters explained 

“Now that, I can do!” Buttercup excitedly said, darting towards their adversary, and landing a powerful punch into the robot’s stomach, sending it plummeting towards the ground.

“Buttercup be careful!” the third girl Bubbles warned her abrasive sister. 

The mechanical menace returned to it’s feet and and swung its mighty fist at Buttercup, but the Powerpuff girl was easily able to outspeed the punch, answering it with one of her own to the face.

“Thirds time the charm I guess, eh Mojo?” she confidently asked him “this is the exact same way you attacked earlier this week, how did your dumb butt actually think it would be different this time?” 

“Oh it is not I who is the dumb butt Buttercup, for if I were a dumb butt as you claim myself to be I would have attacked Townsville the exact same way that I have in the previous times that I attacked! But because I, Mojo Jojo, am NOT a dumb butt, I will have you know that I HAVE done something differently than the past times that I have attacked! Boys, it’s make your father proud time!” he called out 

Before Buttercup could comprehend what the monkey said, she was struck from the side with an incredible force. Blossom and Bubbles stopped dead in their tracks with shock, then they saw them, floating above Mojo’s robot were Brick, Boomer and Butch, the Rowdyruff Boys. 

“Attack, my children!” 

Butch, having been the one to have initially knocked Buttercup around, immediately launched himself back into Buttercup, laughing maniacally and ready to cause pain. Brick attacked Blossom with a laser beam from his eyes, while Boomer took a more head on approach and attacked Bubbles, armed with a streetlamp he pulled from the ground. 

“I thought you dumb boys broke off from Mojo?” Blossom asked as she repeatedly blocked Brick’s punches and returned them with her own.

“You would not believe how easily adolescent boys are persuaded by the promise of confectionary snacks” Mojo explained from the robot, returning to his destruction with the boys distracting the girls.

“Candy? Candy!? You stupid boys seriously sold yourselves out to Mojo for candy?!” Buttercup scolded her opponent 

"Candy, and something far more sweeter” Brick answered “the chance to destroy you little sissy girls!” 

The brawl did not happen for that long however, as the girls and boys were fighting their equals, resulting in their battles ending in draws. Blossom and Brick continued to fire their lasers at each other, trapped in a stalemate, Bubbles was avoiding Boomer while he swung the lamp post like a baseball bat, but he was too slow and clumsily flung it around over and over, missing every time. Buttercups and Butch’s brawl was the most violent and physical, a crazed look in his eye and an equally unhinged smile with each punch he threw. 

“Girls, split them up!” Blossom commanded to her sisters, remembering the Rowdyruff Boy’s weaknesses. She grabbed Brick by his shoulders and dragged him across the city skyline, him squirming in her grip and punching her trying to break free. Once she had pulled him towards downtown, she finally released her grip and punched him in the face. Brick cringed in pain and flinched back rubbing his face, a small amount of blood trickled from the resulting cut from Blossom’s hit. He groaned in rage and flew straight into his adversary and knocked her into a large building. Crashing through the offices inside, and giving the scare of a lifetime to any workers left inside, the two continued to kick and punch each other. 

 

Following her older sister’s order, Bubbles immediately speed away from Boomer towards the western side of the city. Being the naive boy he was, he followed her across the city skylight, still half hazardly swinging his lamp post weapon in her direction.

“Get back here you, you GIRL!” he taunted her.

Bubbles just rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at a taunt, continuing to navigate the maze of buildings. When she saw that she had lead him far enough away from the others, she turned to strike at him with her supersonic scream. Her screech was powerful enough that Boomer had to cover his ears, causing him to drop his weapon. Seeing her opportunity, she landed a good punch into his stomach, sending him flying into the city streets below. 

“Who’s the girl now?” she asked him in her sweet and innocent sounding voice. 

 

As for Buttercup, while Brick’s flaw was him being arrogant, and Boomer’s flaw being his low intelligence, her foe’s personal flaw was that he was incredibly violent to the point where his bloodlust was boarderline insanity. Unlike his brothers, Butch hadn’t given Buttercup the chance to lead him off somewhere else, as he kept her busy by throwing a variety of punches at lightning fast speed. But Buttercup had no need to get the psycho somewhere else, as her sisters had already separated the other boys from them, effectively doing all the work for her. She fired a green laser beam from her eyes directly into Butch’s face, finally allowing her to break free from his assault of punches. 

“GAH!” he screamed, rubbing the resulting burns on his face “I’ll rip your arms off and beat you up with them!” he then screamed at her, launching himself head first at her. 

Buttercup braced herself for the strike, and caught him in the attack. She was well prepared for his attack and once again landed her laser into his face, once again breaking free from him. But this time, she gave a hard kick to his hips and Butch flew straight into the road. 

 

After Blossom threw Brick out the window of the office building, he shook off the hit and tried his best to return her hits at a greater force, but exhaustion was finally catching up to him and his punches were becoming lighter and lighter. Seeing her opportunity, Blossom froze him using her ice breath, entrapping him in a block of solid ice. 

Brick squirmed and struggled, but his exhaustion had gotten the better of him, and looked at her with a resentful look. “What are you gonna do to me, stupid?” 

Knowing the only way to truly defeat the boys, Blossom sighed as her conscious told her to not do what she was about to, but the explosion caused by Mojo’s robot destroying yet another building caused her to realize that it was the only option. “Sorry Brick, but I’ve got to do what must be done”. With that, she approached him, and began pinching his cheeks “oh aren’t you so cute?” she baby talked him like she were talking to a puppy “aren’t you such a handsome young man? Aren’t you? Aren’t you?” 

“NO! NO STOP!” he screamed through the girls pinches and baby talk, desperatley trying to get resist. But Blossom’s plan was working, as the more Brick felt emasculated he shrunk in size, now about the size of a mouse. With one final pinch to the cheek, Blossom sealed his fate, and he shrunk even smaller, until he disappeared, leaving behind only the chunk of ice he was trapped in.

 

“Boomer please stop! I don’t want to have to hurt you!” Bubbles pleaded to him after landing on top of him in the now abandoned street, to which he responded by spitting in her face. “EWWWWWWWWWWWW!” she exclaimed while he laughed. 

“Bubbles!” Blossom exclaimed once she arrived, “you know what you have to do!” 

She just looked down at Boomer, still holding him down to the pavement on his back, with a sad look on her face.

“Bubbles please, if we don’t finish this Mojo’s going to destroy the whole city!” 

Bubbles looked down again at her defeated foe, then towards the giant robot destroying everything in sight. After she finally made her decision, she pulled Boomer from the street and threw him through the window of a nearby dress shop.  
“Wha? What are you doing!?” 

“Just playing dress up!” Bubbles answered him with a fierce look on her face, forcing him into a pink colored blouse with little, red hearts on it. 

“NO! GET THIS STUPID, GIRLY DRESS OFF OF ME!” he screamed, ripping off the garment. He clearly had more strength left in him than Brick did, so he was able to resist greater, but thankfully Blossom was able to distract him.

“It’s not a dress, it’s a blouse!” Blossom corrected him, throwing a punch to his face.

Bubbles on the other hand, sped through every clothing rack, trying to find the prettiest, most obnoxiously pink dress she could find. After making her selection, she sped to Boomer and with her sister’s help, she forced the new garment onto him. The attire was then accessorized with a bright pink sunhat, a black, leather purse and a pair of cherry red high heels. 

“NO! NOT PINK!” he cried while shrinking 

“Aw, aren’t you so pretty?” Bubbles teased him 

“No! I’m not pretty! I’M NOT PRETTY!” he screamed, finally vanishing and leaving behind the outfit supplied by Bubbles 

Bubbles looked down sadly at the pile of ladies clothes that was once Boomer, trying to come to terms with what she had done. 

Her sister placed her hand supportively on her shoulder, “don't worry Bubbles, they've come back from the dead once, they'll most certainly do it again. Now come on, we’ve got to help Buttercup and stop Mojo!” 

 

Buttercup’s brawl with Butch was almost completely one sided in her favor, as without his brother’s support, Butch’s fighting strategy was that he had no strategy and just punched and kicked without prejudice. 

Buttercup on the other hand, had strategy and each punch she threw had a purpose. She struck the violent adolescent in the stomach repeatedly until he lurched backward, clutching his gut with both hands. With Butch’s hits finally stopped, she grabbed him by the legs and threw him around like a ragdoll, finally tossing him vertically into the air with her hands under his elbows 

“Whoopsie daisy!” she said, baby talking him and catching him by the armpits like a toddler. “Whoopsie daisy!” she repeated, once again tossing Butch vertically into the air. 

“Stop it! I’m not enjoying this! Cut it out!” 

Buttercup could see that her strategy was indeed weakening him, but wasn’t quite cutting it fast enough, so she had to go to more drastic measures. Pinning him to the ground, she lifted his shirt up and blew a raspberry into his chest, and tickling his stomach. Now, Butch was shrinking at a faster rate than before and was now the size of a toddler, as Buttercup prepared to deliver the finishing blow. With one final inhale, she unleashed the world’s most powerful raspberry into Butch’s stomach, sealing the fate of the final Rowdyruff Boy. 

“The boys are out of the way, now we can stop monkey boy in the robot” Blossom ordered after the sisters reunited in front of Mojo’s deadly device of doom. 

“I am not “Monkey Boy”, “Monkey Boy” is not my name! For if my name truly was “Monkey Boy” as you incorrectly claim my name to be, you WOULD address me as “Monkey Boy”. However, “Monkey Boy” is NOT my name, my name is Mojo Jojo! And it is I, Mojo Jojo, who will be your demise Powerpuff Girls! Take this!” 

The robot stuck up it’s massive fists, and fired a series of missiles from it’s wrists in the girl’s direction.

“Duck!” Blossom ordered while narrowly avoiding the missiles. ”Alright girls! We’ve got to get it distracted, he can’t shoot at the three of us at once.” 

“No stupid,” Buttercup protested, “we need to ambush him all at once in a power blitz! He’ll instantly go down!” 

“No, because just one of those missiles will be able to take us out! We need to split up!”

“Didn’t work out so great for the Rowdyruff Boys didn’t it?” 

“It’s not like that at all Buttercup! We’re strong individually! Now are you gonna listen to me or-”

“:WATCH OUT STUPID!” Buttercup screamed as she pushed her sister out of the way of Mojo’s robot’s fist. The attack intended for Blossom struck Buttercup in the back, hurdling her at neck breaking speed towards the Townsville harbor.

“BUTTERCUP!” Bubbles screamed with worry for her sister. 

Mojo’s mechanical laughter echoed out of the robot, but once he saw that he would have serious repercussions for the sucker punch in the form of Blossom and Bubbles’s enraged faces, his laughter ceased. 

“Uh oh” was all he could get out before his robot was pummeled into the ground by the two remaining Powerpuff Girls. He quickly opened the emergency hatch out of fear for his life, but he was immediately greeted to the fists of the enraged girls. 

“STOP! STOP! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!’ the evil primate exclaimed just as the police arrived to make the arrest. 

With Mojo out of the way, Blossom and Bubbles sped towards the direction their fallen sister. 

“Buttercup!” Bubbles called while searching the water.

Then to their horror, another person appeared. The green vortex opened above the water and the dark figure stepped out, clutching his scythe in his bony hands as he levitated with Blossom and Bubbles in the air.

“Alrighty den children listen up” the Grim Reaper told them through his thick Jamaican accent while removing a piece of parchment from his cloak “i’m looking for a” he paused to reread the parchment “Bubble butt?” 

“No please Mr. Grim Reaper!” Bubbles pleaded, sobbing her eyes out “please don’t take my sister!” 

“Sorry sweetheart, but I’ve got a quota ta meet. I can’t just let somebody on ma list just off da hook like dat” 

His indifference was interrupted by a loud beeping being emitted by his watch. “HOLY MOLY!” the Reaper exclaimed once he glanced at the watch on his wrist “I’m about to miss me favorite TV show! Und I know dat idiot boy probably didn’t record it” he stressed while the two girls looked on confused. After taking a few seconds to consider it, he finally reached a decision. “Alright, alright. I’ll make you a deal, I will overlook your sister’s name on ma list here, in exchange for da two of you to neva speak of dis happening. I know it sounds bad dat I, da Grim Reaper, am leaving me job to watch TV, but Camp Pinning Hearts is an undisputed masterpiece dat you have to experience in real time. Do we have a deal?”

Blossom and Bubbles only just looked on in confusion. 

“I’ll take dat as a yes. See you girls when your times are up!” The Reaper said in a rushed tone, jumping through the vortex and leaving the girls confused. But Blossom quickly shook off their literal encounter with death, and resumed her desperate search for Buttercup. Death himself confirmed that Buttercup was still alive, and she was somewhere in the water. 

\---

It had been nearly three months after the apparent death of V.V. Argost, and for once, all was quiet at Saturday HQ. Drew Saturday made her way from the library towards the laboratory, cutting through the living room to get there. 

“Evening boys” she addressed her thirteen year old son Zak and her adopted son the Fiskerton Phantom-Saturday as they watched TV 

“Hey mom” Zak said uninterested 

“Heah Mah” Fiskerton addressed his adoptive mother in his native language. 

She smirked at her son’s lassitude and walked back into the research laboratory, where her husband and Zak’s father Doc Saturday was examining a specimen under a microscope using his one good eye, a look a intrigue was on his face. 

“Making good progress Doctor Saturday?” she flirtatiously asked her husband

“Take a look at this” he directed her, not noticing his wife’s affection because of his work. Drew reluctantly pushed him aside and looked inside the microscope lens. The specimen that Doc was examining had two samples on the slide, the first she recognized as human blood, but the second was a green substance that she didn’t recognize. 

“What the heck is that? Some sort of new cryptid DNA?” 

“Just keep watching” 

She followed her husband’s request and looked back into the microscope, just in time to watch the green substance absorb the red and white blood cells, almost as if it was attacking them. The adsorbed cells turned green and then duplicated themselves and continued the process slowly. 

“What is that?” she repeated “and where on Earth did it come from?” 

“It’s an oddity for sure, it’s clearly being incorporated into the blood sample, yet it lacks carbon and doesn't appear to be biologic in origin”

“So, it’s organic AND inorganic? Where did you say you found this?” 

“I, I didn’t find it” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Your brother mailed this to us, saying he stole it from, and I quote, “a cult of terrorists who worship a lobster guy in a tutu”. Said he stole the only sample they had and mailed it to us” 

“Wait a second, so Doyle stole this from terrorists, knowing this could possibly kill people, and sent it to us through the mail?” 

“I agree it wasn’t one of your brother’s best ideas, but that’s besides the point. This specimen is of unknown origin, is parasitic in nature, and dangerous people had possession of it Drew. We have to inform the government of this.” 

“WOH HOO!” Zak and Fiskerton celebrated from the shadows they eavesdropped on the conversation from. “Road Trip!” 

\---

A roar of laughter emitted from the five disfigured boys walking down the Townsville harbor. Ace, Snake, Lil’ Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy marched down, drinking soda and laughing in celebration after overhearing the news that the Powerpuff Girl Buttercup had seemingly perished during her fight with Mojo Jojo earlier in the day. 

“Bye bye Buttercup! Cheers!” the Gangreen Gang’s leader proclaimed, raising his bottle of root beer to celebrate. Then he noticed the dumbest member of the gang looking at something “hey Big Billy what’s the matter with you? Normally you just stare off into space like a moron but right now it actually looks like you’re looking at something. What do ya see?” 

Since Billy gave no answer, the remaining boys turned their heads to see what caught his attention. Further down the coastline, lying face down on the sand, was Buttercup. 

Ace immediately broke the bottle and pointed the jagged edge in her direction while the others hid behind him, trembling. After waiting a few seconds and she hadn’t moved at all, Ace took matters into his own hands. “Billy, go check her” 

Being the simpleton he is, Big Billy slowly moved from the safety of his companions and slowly approached the face down girl. He slowly poked her back with his finger and after getting no response, he turned to the others no knowing what to do.

“I think she’s dead Ace” said Arturo. 

Believing it to be safe, the four joined Billy around Buttercup’s body, all of them poking her with either their fingers or sticks they found on the bank. “I think you’re right Arturo, guess nobody found her yet.” Then a horrible thought came to him, “oh man, we’ve got to get out of here! If the cops or the other Powerpuff Girls come looking for her, and find her with us we’re dead! And we all just got our dirty little hands all over her! Billy! Get her in the water to get our fingerprints off her!” 

“But Ace, what if she’s still alive?” Arturo asked

“Then the water will finish her off stupid, Billy take care of it!” 

Big Billy grabbed her body and began to walk into the water.

“You know this is technically her funeral Ace, shouldn’t we say a few words for her?” 

“No we’re not stupid! What do you think we are priests? Let’s just get this over with and get out of here! Billy you done with her body yet?”

“Uh no boss she isn’t dead. She’s just sleeping” Big Billy screamed to them from the water

“Billy, you’re a moron, she’s dead dummy she ain’t sleeping!” Ace screamed back from the shore.

“No she’s snoring!”

“Billy, you don’t even know what the word snoring means! Now quit playing and get rid of the body!” 

“ACE SHE’S OPENED HER EYES!” he cried out and then began swimming back to shore, sobbing the entire time. 

“Billy, you bring insult to the term idiot. Now let’s get outta here before they find us”

“Before who finds us?” a female voice asked from behind them.

The entire gang jumped up in fear to see Billy was right, Buttercup was indeed alive and was now standing behind them. 

“Oh, uh we were uh, uh not doing nothin I swear!” Ace pleaded to Buttercup, hoping to use his silver tongue to once again escape their situation

“Uh, ok. Who are you guys exactly?” she asked

“We’re the Gangreen Gang!” Big Billy loudly declared, earning a sharp jab to the guy from Ace’s elbow.

“Gangreen gang?”  
An idea began to form in Ace’s head once he began to put two and two together “uh, yeah, we’re the Gangreen Gang, the roughest, toughest group this side of Townsville babe. Look at you, you’re soaking wet, Arturo why don’t be nice and help her dry herself off way over there” he instructed the smallest member of the gang pointing further away from the group.

“But Ace, I don’t have a towel, what do I dry her with?” 

“Be a gentleman, and give her your shirt. Now take her over there so the lady may have some privacy”

Lil’ Arturo heeded Ace’s order and lead Buttercup out of ear’s length. Once they were out of listening distance, he leaned in and huddled with the four other boys.

“Alright boys, it’s obvious her fight with that stupid monkey knocked more than just the wind outta her. I don’t even think she remembers her own name, let alone her superhero life. Fellas, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“We drop her off on ssssssomeonessss front door, ring the doorbell, and run?” Snake asked, emphasizing the “s” as he does

Ace slapped him on the back of the head “no dummy. Gentlemen, I think that we’ve just might’ve found the Gangreen Gang’s newest member” he told them with an evil smile. Turning towards Buttercup, he put his plan into action “so Belladonna, how come you don’t remember your old pals of the Gangreen Gang?”


	2. Make Way It's Time For Revolution

The inside of Rex Salazar’s quarters in Providence Headquarters was still as cramped as ever. Normal teenagers shouldn’t have to complain about getting their own room, with a flat screen TV, large bookshelves containing just about any book he could ever want to read, and even a couple of seats in case he wanted company, but Rex Salazar was no ordinary kid. 

“Something on your mind kid?” his one-eyed, simian roommate Bobo Haha asked from his perch on the other side of the room. 

“Nah, just bored” he told him, tossing a red, rubber ball against the wall repeatedly. 

The door opened and another individual entered the room. The man was tall and lanky, wearing a green suit jacket and a black tie while also wearing a thick pair of black sunglasses despite them all being inside. 

“Stand to salute” Bobo Haha declared as he mocked the man by leaping up and saluting him. 

“One more word and the blade goes into your other good eye” he threatened the chimp.

“What’s the deal Six?” 

“Duty calls Rex. Giant monster off the east coast, possible EVO, White Knight’s sending us out immediately. Get ready” 

He lead the duo down the corridor to the launch bay, taking them through the prisoner hold on their way. Every cell inside was filled with incurable EVOs that Rex couldn’t save, and standing at attention was the chief research officer of Providence Dr. Rebecca Holiday. 

“How are our guests treating you today doctor?” Six asked while still walking.

“On and off really” she answered him as she began to walk beside the trio towards the docking bay. “The one in black is still putting up quite the fight and the blue and pink ones are still giving me attitude, but besides that they seem to be adapting quite well to their cells. I still don’t get it though, how can six individuals just drop from the sky like this? And that’s not the only thing that bothers me. Their nanite levels, all six of them have levels consistently low, as if they’ve all only recently been exposed. It’s unprecedented.”

The cell containing the prisoner dressed in all back rumbled from her bashing her fists and hissing loudly against the cell wall.

“Let! Us! Out!” she hissed through the wall

“Those questions can be answered later, now we have to get to the EVO attack before any more damage can be caused” Six ordered them.

“You got it sir” Bobo sarcastically told him once again

After the well built driver finally parked the car, young Ilana stepped out of the passenger side door and began to stretch, all while her two escorts slowly exited the vehicle as well.

“Thank goodness that’s over, my legs are killing me” she enthusiastically said

“The quarters I have arranged for us to stay in are to your approval i presume?” the driver asked Ilana and the teenage boy standing beside her.

“It’ll do for now” he answered

“Oh Lance, why can’t you show even the slightest bit of enthusiasm? I don’t like having to go into hiding again either, as does Octus. However, you said it yourself, you have a mission to protect me, and we all must do our part to blend in” 

“Agreed” Octus stated “I must admit, I too am not enjoying the sudden change, but the new president is clearly not too fond of alien presences, combined with Solomon’s disappearance following the mutraddi attacks in Sherman, San Francisco and Paris, it was for the best that we went into hiding once again.” the regret was clearly visible on his normally blank face. 

Lance and Ilana both looked at him with empathy, “I know that you miss Kimmy Octus,” Lance told his friend, “but you’re right about us having to hide. We don’t want any unwanted attention” 

“Hi there!” they heard an excited voice address them from behind them. The three extraterrestrials turned to see a plump, balding man wearing a white tank top and had a serious sunburn standing behind them with a van parked beside him “you folks the ones moving in?”

“Yes” Ilana enthusiastically told him, Lance awkwardly standing behind her, ready to defend her just in case “I’m Ilana, this is my brother Lance, and this is-”

“Their father” Octus answered for her. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you folks! Folks call me Greg, you need a hand with your boxes?” 

“N-” Lance began to respond, but Ilana was never one to be rude

“That would be wonderful, thank you Mr. Greg” 

“So what’s your story?” he asked them politely as he began assisting her with a chair 

“We’re from Sherman” 

“The place that giant monster attacked ? Boy you guys lucked out getting outta there when you did” 

“Uh, sis can I talk to you in private?” Lance asked her. Before she could give him an answer, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to the side of their temporary housing. 

“Kids huh?” Greg joked 

“Yes. They are a handful” 

“It's tough being a single dad am I right? I tell yah, my son Steven is the light of my life but if it weren't for his other caretakers I'd have no idea what to do” 

As Greg opened up to him, Octus secretly scanned him and began to examine everything about about him. According to his records, he was born Gregory Demayo, later changing his name to Universe, no college degree, no criminal record, always pays his taxes. On paper, he seemed to be trustworthy. 

“Lance let go! Stop!” 

“What did we just talk about in the car? We have to keep a low profile here. We’ only just met this guy and you've basically told him everything! What are you thinking!?” 

“I am just trying to be nice. All of us are on edge, Steel could track us and come back with another weapon, or Modula could send another Mutraddi to kill us. But we can still appreciate human kindness” 

“Kindness is what got us here! It's what made Octus so sensitive because of Kimmy! It's what-” 

“Kids” Octus’s voice came from the side of the house as he and Greg walked over to them. Seeing their unexpected guest, they both stopped talking. 

“Alright, I can tell this is a family thing, so I'll just make my leave. Nice to meet you guys!” Greg exclaimed as he left   
“What are two arguing about?” Octus asked angrily 

Both began trying to explain over each other, Lance arguing about how Ilana was jeopardizing their new location while Ilana was yelling how Lance was being far too paranoid. Octus just rolled his artificial eyes.

 

“Aw gesch,” Greg Universe thought at the awkward family scuffle he just witnessed, opening the door to the small cliffside beach house, he saw his fifteen year old son Steven Universe with his three caretakers, the aliens known as the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. 

“Hey Dad!” the youngest member of the Crystal Gems welcomed his father 

“Hey there Stu-ball, just the new neighbors. And you know they give you guys a run for your money on the oddness scale” 

“Seriously?” the less serious Amethyst asked while eating what appeared to be a ham sandwich, inside a burrito, wrapped inside a pizza from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, they were whispering together a lot, like they were scared of my presence. Especially the son. Seem to be a single dad, a daughter and a son, both a little older than Steven. They’re a little secretive but you know, seem nice. 

“Perhaps we could make them feel more at home” Garnet suggested. Suddenly her face went from enthusiastic to worried

“Oh dear, we’ve seen that face before” the serious and stern Pearl said “what’s happening?”

“Gems, outside now!” Garnet dictated.

Amethyst and Pearl began to run outside, Steven began to follow but Garnet held him back “Steven, stay here where it’ll be safe”

“But Garnet!”

“Listen to me Steven, trust me!” she pleaded before joining her other teammates outside. 

With Steven safely in the house, the three Crystal Gems saw what Garnet’s future vision showed her. A gigantic monster, easily more than one hundred meters tall, attacking Beach City. 

 

“Remember Rex, don’t be flashy.” Agent Six informed the teen sitting next to him on the airship. “We don’t want any civilian casualties. Just stick to the procedure, and the-” 

“What’s the heck’s that!?” Rex shouted while pointing down towards the edge of the city. Six, Bobo and the few Providence soldiers on board the ship looked to see a glob of light, and from it emerged an enormous red skinned woman with six arms and large blue hair. The giant woman screeched, blew fire from a second mouth below her chin, and charged towards the first giant monster. “Does the procedure account for two giant monsters?” Rex asked his mentor.

“Nothing changes Rex, we’ll cover you, just take them down” 

“Well it looks like three’s company!” Bobo added, pointing the opposite side of the city. An equally large being appeared. It was humanlike with a transparent, blue body and represented a suit of armor. 

“Titian?” Six asked, recognizing the giant robot as the very being that the dishonorably discharged General Steel had spent nearly an entire year campaigning to recognize as a public menace. “Nobody’s seen Titian since the attacks in San Francisco, Paris and Sherman. And with the two EVOs on a rampage, we have to be careful, just try to keep them at bay until you can drain them!” 

“Got it chief. With a single leap of faith, he jumped from the open door of the ship and began to free fall just above the first creature. “Come get some!” he exclaimed while summoning his dual robotic fists ready to hit their mark. But the creature did something he wasn’t accounting for, it quickly swung it’s own fist in his direction almost as if it were swatting a fly away. Rex was sent flying directly into a building across town, unconscious.

“Oh my gosh!” Greg exclaimed, not expecting a sixteen year old boy to come flying through the roof. 

Steven began to examine Rex’s body, seeing a chunk of the wooden framing had lodged itself into the teen's leg. Quickly taking action, he and his father removed the large splinter. “Sorry if this gets weird” he told the unconscious teen. After spitting into his hands, he slapped the large gash in Rex’s leg. Almost instantly Steven's healing saliva went to work closing up the injury, and healing Rex's concussion enough to jolt him awake with a sudden gasp. 

“Are you ok?” Steven asked him 

“Think so,” he turned to look through the hole to see the three Titans preparing for battle. “Can't believe the big guy showed up after being missing for so long. But I still gotta stop the other two!” Summoning his , adding more damage to the nearly destroyed beach house in the process, he began to fly back into battle. 

“NO!” Steven exclaimed, grabbing Rex by the leg in protest as he began to fly oboogie packut the hole. 

“STEVEN!” He heard his father scream in worry 

“Let go of me kid!” he said kicking at the pudgy boy’s face while shaking back and forth “let me do my job!” 

“Alexandrite, the big red lady, she's on our side! She's trying to stop the monster and robot from destroying everything!” 

Across town, Alexandrite roared and blew fire from her mouth to challenge her opponents. 

“Well forgive me for not noticing the giant, fire breathing monster was actually on our side! Wait, if Titan’s on our side, and so’s your big friend…” 

“Then we’ve gotta stop them!” 

 

“Great, first we lose our anonymity, now we have to bring out Titan to fight these monsters!” Lance complained as he, Ilana and Octus piloted the giant robot, drawing its battle axe and charging into battle.

“Are you seriously still mad about that?” Ilana angrily confronted him

“We have bigger problems at the moment” Octus informed them, bringing their attention back to the two creatures. 

The red skinned woman grabbed the first creature into a headlock and began to strike it in it’s stomach. The creature winched after being struck by Alexandrite’s fire breath, finally striking back with enough force to push her off it. Alexandrite decided the best way to take it down was at a distance, but before she could summon her bow and arrow, Titan struck her from the back.   
“What the?” she asked before being struck again by the mechanical robot. She could feel her three components beginning to separate. “Keep it together” she whispered to herself before she turned back and struck her assailant. 

“This thing knows different fighting styles!” Lance concluded after Titan dodged her attack 

“What kind of mutraddi even are these?” 

“I’m not sure, my scanners do not have any information on either of these two creatures within my mutraddi data bases. Perhaps we should-”

“Shield!” Lance interrupted Octus after Alexandrite launched a massive light arrow at them. Within seconds, Titan was able to summon the mighty shield, but their draw was too delayed and the arrow struck them in the chest, plummeting them to the ground. 

Alexandrite turned her attention back to the first attacker, who had been attacking the city while she and Titan were distracted. She arched her bow back and fired another light arrow at the monster, sending it back to the ground. It slowly stood back up and roared at her, then charged as fast as it could given its size for physical battle. 

While Alexandrite’s back was turned, Titian slowly got back up, all three of it’s pilots confused as to why the being had ignored them and turned its full attention to the other monster. 

“We were down, why didn’t it finish us off?” Lance asked 

“Perhaps the other creature is its primary focus” Octus suggested 

“It doesn't seem to want to want to hurt the city either, think it might be on our side?” 

“Two against one has better odds, if it isn’t on our side after that thing is done we’ll worry about it later. Let’s go!” 

Titan stood up, summoning its arm cannon and approached Alexandrite, blasting the weapon next to her at their mutual adversary. Alexandrite turned with surprise, but acknowledged the assistance with a friendly nod and combined the cannon fire with her own light arrows into a massive blast of energy. Their target turned towards the source of light approaching him from behind, only to be completely overpowered by the dual attack. 

With their mutual enemy down, the remaining two turned their attention back towards each other. Rex and Steven expected the two to continue fighting, but instead the two nodded at each other in a sign of mutual respect. 

Rex and Steven landed nearby and got to work. Quickly scanning the creature, he cured the monstrous EVO, reverting it to a scrawny, young boy who looked no older than Steven and had spiky blonde hair with red colored tips, unconscious in the middle of the street.

Alexandrite quickly separated back into Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. “STEVEN!” Pearl screamed at him, running up to and wrapped her arms around him. “What are you doing? We told you to stay at the house where it was safe!”

“Hey lady, your kid helped me out.” Rex came to Steven’s defense. But before he could finish his argument, a loud humming noise came from the sky. Looking up, the Providence ship that brought him to Beach City was now accompanied by four more large ships, each dropping at least twenty uniformed and armed Providence soldiers to the ground. After the small army landed, Six and Bobo joined the squad weapons drawn and aimed in the Gems and Titan’s direction. Then to Rex’s surprise, the leader of Providence himself White Knight, dropped down from the largest ship, joining them in his anti nanite armor.

“Step away from the EVO aliens” he barked out “you are in direct violation of the President of the United States Alien Registration Act. Surrender to us now or we will retaliate!” 

“White, what the heck are you doing? These are the good guys!” Rex protested 

“This is getting too intense,” Lance concluded “we’ve got to get out of here” 

“And leave the beings who helped us with them? I don’t think so” Ilana responded 

“Your safety is of top priority Princess” 

Titan began to attempt to escape, but White Knight was prepared. “Turn it on” he spoke into a communicator built into his suit’s arm.

A much higher pitch began to broadcast from the ships, it was almost deafening to everyone in hearing distance. The screeching noise reached Titan’s mainframe, and the next thing everyone knew, Sym Bionic Titan had been disassembled, Octus lost full control over his physical form and was in a pile of wires and his mainframe on the ground, while Lance and Ilana’s Manus and Corus tech suits retracted, exposing the teens. 

“Step aside Rex, and let us do what must be done” White Knight commanded 

Before Rex could respond, Pearl drew her spear from the gem in her forehead, throwing it in White Knight’s direction. Rex knew what was about to happen next, and knew things were not about to go well for her. “Wait!” he begged, but he was too late. Six reflected the projectile with his manga blades, dashing across the road and slashing Pearl across the stomach. She lurched backwards, clutching her stomach in pain. Six examined his blades, a bit confused as to why there was no blood on them, but turned to face her as Amethyst and Garnet came to her side. 

Bobo grew a cheeky grin at the whole situation “consider yourself lucky toots, this man right here is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. I advise you cooperate if you don’t want a bigger cut on that thin belly of yours. Or to the kid” 

“Enough chimp” White Knight scolded “but tell me, are we all going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”   
The group realized putting up a fight would be pointless, and all placed their hands over their hands in surrender. Rex rejoined Six, Bobo and White Knight’s sides and followed them on board, a look of guilt on his face. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine kid” Bobo told his friend, earning him a jab in the side from Rex’s elbow. 

“What should we do about the kid sir?” 

“He’s seen too much, take him with us until we can figure out what we can do with him” 

The soldiers picked up Octus’s mangled parts and placed them inside a case as the Gems and Galalunians boarded the prisoner transport ship. The group all felt a feeling of weightlessness during takeoff to their unknown destination. Then an even worse thought filled Steven’s head, if they were capturing aliens, they were going to probably find the other two alien gems Peridot and Lapis Lazuli living in their barn just outside the city. Desperate to protect his friends, he snuck his cell phone out from his back pocket, selected Peridot’s name on his contact list, and began typing a text message, reading “government’s taken us, hide. Dont worry about us, save yourselves” 

“Hey! That kid’s got a phone!” one of the soldiers shouted. The soldiers standing guard began to charge towards him, but not before Garnet stood between them. 

“Touch him, and I’ll do worse to you” 

Lance stood up from the bench provided for them and stood by the tall Gem’s side, fists clenched, “and I’ll match it” 

Garnet looked at him and like how Alexandrite acknowledged Titan’s help, she smiled at him, earning a small grin back.

During Garnet and Lance’s distraction, Steven pressed send on the phone, and worried they’d be able to track his message to his two friends, he tossed the phone out the open window of the airship. He got a sense of how fast they were traveling because they were now over a suburban neighborhood unfamiliar to him, and it was where his phone was falling now. 

“They’re not EVOs Knight, why are we taking them? What’s going to happen to them?” Rex questioned his superior from the upper deck.

“President’s orders kid, EVOs aren’t attacking much anymore after Van Kleiss’s takedown. To keep Providence’s doors open we had to make a deal. Hold the aliens the President hates for some reason and we’ll keep our funding. I don’t like it either, but there’s nothing else for us to do except play along with the crazy stuff the new president wants us to do.” 

Inside the prisoner transport bay of the ship, the kid who was the host to the EVO that attacked Beach City began to wake up.

“Wha, where am I?” 

“Welcome to prisoner city kid, population us” Amethyst joked

“Are you alright?” Ilana asked “what’s your name?” 

“Johnny, Johnny Test. What the heck is going on? Who are you people?” 

“You were a giant monster, attacked a city, were taken down by us, then turned to normal and are now being taken to some sort of prison” Garnet summed it all up for him,

“Woah, didn’t see that coming”


End file.
